Amando a mi rey
by LafayeffersonBaguette
Summary: Kuroh, Shiro y Neko visitan la antigua casa de Kuroh en un día caluroso, quienes están tranquilamente disfrutando de la suave brisa sin esperar realmente lo que pasaría después entre el los jóvenes de blanco y negro.


Era de día. Simplemente esa mañana no podía ser más perfecta que esa, el sol no era tan fuerte y se sentía una suave brisa entrar por la ventana. Los tres jóvenes del clan plateado comían, sorpresivamente, tranquilos varios pedazos de sandía. Ese trío estaban en la casa del antiguo rey incoloro, por lo que se sentían más refrescados en esas condiciones.

—Jamás creí que viviría una experiencia completamente japonés en mi vida, ¡muchas gracias, Kuroh! Eso me esperaba de mi esposa~ —

— Con todo respeto, Shiro, ¡pero no soy tu esposa! —

— ¡Nya, Shiro es mío, Kurosuke! — La gatita hizo berrinches por unos segundos, hasta que el mayor la tranquilizó acariciándole la cabeza.

Y el día volvió a ser tranquilo. Nadie dijo palabra alguna, e inclusive la chica gato se transformó para acostarse en el regazo del rey plateado, quedando dormida casi al minuto. El chico acariciaba el suave pelaje de la gata cuando por fin el otro hizo algo que no se esperaba: Le besó la mejilla, o más bien sus labios apenas rozaron su piel, para luego levantarse e irse a quien sabe dónde. Una vez que no lo vio, Yashiro enrojeció un poco por aquello; _tal vez cuando se levantó su cabeza se acercó a mí y pasó eso, si, seguramente es eso, Kuroh jamás me besaría la mejilla._ Pensaba el pobre rey.

Dejó a la gatita en el suelo con cuidado de no despertarla, yendo casi al instante de haberse parado a donde seguramente estaba su classmen. No pudo encontrarlo, pero luego de una hora logró hacerlo, y estaba nada más y nada menos que fuera de casa, frente a la tumba de su antiguo maestro. Se acercó cuidadosamente para no ser detectado y escuchar lo que decía, pues había escuchado su fina voz al estar cerca.

— No sé qué hacer… Yo… Jamás tuve esta clase de pensamientos, ni siquiera por una chica… No lo entiendo, maestro, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué cada que estoy cerca de Isana Yashiro, o más bien cerca de Adolf Wiesmann, me siento tan raro? Mi corazón se aloca y trato tan duro de que mis mejillas no enrojezcan… ¿He de estar enfermo? Oh lo que siento ha de ser… ¿Amor? —

Hizo un movimiento inesperado al escuchar eso, por lo que el joven adolescente volteó rápidamente para ver quién era. Y, por mala suerte u otra cosa, ahí estaba el chico albino, sonrojado y con un rostro infantil al ser descubierto.

— ¡K-Kuroh, lo siento! No quería espiarte ni nada, pero yo— Ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase cuando el azabache dio media vuelta y tomó un camino diferente para volver a casa.

Le siguió lo más que pudo pues sus pasos eran más rápidos gracias a que había crecido ahí y conocía todos los caminos. Incluso tropezó como tres veces por las raíces sobresalientes que no había visto. Al llegar, encontró al ojiazul, sentado en su cama ignorando la presencia del mayor.

— O-Oye, lo siento, realmente no tenía idea de que yo te ponía así… Debiste decírmelo antes… — Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. — Kuroh, ¿sabes? Hay veces en las que yo también… Me sentí raro cerca de ti, hay veces en las que sólo pienso en ti… Y… Y yo sólo quiero… —

Bajó la mirada junto con su tono de voz de manera tímida, volteando de reojo para ver al otro chico, quien no podía estar más rojo que en ese momento. El peliplateado se acercó lo más que pudo a aquel chico que lo ignoraba, sentándose a un lado suyo pero guardando distancia; realmente era un idiota, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de esos sentimientos que él mismo tenía? Kuroh le había abierto los ojos.  
— Kuroh kun... —  
Le llamó con una suavidad y una calma que sorprendió al otro adolescente, quien volteó a verle con curiosidad, pero no se esperó lo que había pasado en ese segundo.  
Los labios del más bajo habían chocado entre si dando una sensación rara, pero bastante... Dulce. Un gran sonrojo se apoderó de él, pero por alguna razón no se podía separar de esos carnosos y suaves labios ajenos. Cuando el rey plateado se separó, le dio una sonrisa tímida que le hacía ver bastante tierno, sin contar que el rojo de sus mejillas le hacía ver más lindo de lo que normalmente lo era.  
— Ich liebe dich, Kuroh... —  
El azabache por un momento tuvo que pensar lo que decía Weismann. ¿Qué significaba eso? Sabía que lo había escuchado en una película o en otra parte pero... Cuando el significado vino a su mente, enrojeció sin saber que contestar a ello.  
— Yo... También lo quiero, mi rey... —

— No debes ser tan formal, Kuroh… — Terminó por desaparecer el espacio que quedaba entre ellos, tomando su mano con suavidad y dulzura. — ¿Sabes? Jamás pensé en que tendría sentimientos por ti, sólo pensé que era algo raro pensar en ti y sonrojarme… Querer tocarte y tenerte sólo para mí… ¿Es extraño, no? Un viejo tan tonto como yo… —

Sin darse cuenta terminó quedando recostado en la cama, puesto a que el perro negro le había empujado para quedar sobre él para besarle nuevamente, de manera inexperta pero aun así, muy significativa.

— Sé que no debería decir esto, pero realmente lo quiero, te amo, Isana Yashiro… Aunque eres mi rey… No pude evitar enamorarme de ti… — Sintió la suave mano ajena en su mejilla acariciándole, sólo hizo que se sonrojara mucho más.

— Probablemente yo también me enamoré de ti desde el primer instante, Kuroh… ¿Te gustaría ser mi reina? — Soltó una risilla, a lo que la respuesta del otro fue un balbuceo incoherente pero tierno.

— ¡N-No sigas tonterías! —

Ambos rieron por un rato más, para luego seguir besándose, quitando de su mente el deseo de probar esos deliciosos labios para reemplazarlos por besarlos mucho más.

— Tal vez ser la reina no sea tan malo… —


End file.
